Depraved
by HypeKO
Summary: Prince Kou needs to fall in love but he wants to be with someone who can love him for him and not just his looks. Yukina x Kisa Warning: Sexy potatoe


A/N: For the longest I have this idea in my head but I didn't want to write it. It is about rainbows and unicorns! I should be studying for a test but I DON'T GIVE A FFFFFFFFFFFFudge monkey…. Warning this is meant to be horrible!

…Once upon a time there was a Unicorn named bob, bob was so ugly that everyone died then his friend joe was a thot so he got all the pun pun.

Okay for real.

It has been decided. The king stroked his partially gray beard. After worrying for days one end the king could finally put his mind at ease. A loyal knight came, kneeling in front of the king. "Sir it has been confirmed, it is a boy." The king smiled in relief. "A boy!" The king repeated, finally someone who can take over his kingdom, his legacy could be passed down! The king stood up from his throne and waked to the room where his wife stayed along with his son. A baby's cry echoed throughout the room. The queen cuddled her son and smiled. "Shhh, you mustn't cry my young prince." She smiled kissing her son's tears away.

The king snatched the baby away, leaving the mother to stare daggers at him. "My son will rule this kingdom well. His name shall be." The king froze for a second. "Kou." The queen smiled in approval. "I like that name." The queen responded. _"Shut up, I know it is a good name that is why I decided on it!"_

Yukina was the cutest baby in the entire kingdom, so beautiful that it was a sin.

One night the Yukina palace was invaded by unearthly creatures. Knights were scattered around the building but they were no match against these unholy creatures. Kou woke up immediately after being splashed with dark red liquid. The only thing the little infant could do was cry. His parents laid across from him in their queen sized bad torn apart. One creature noticed the baby's needy cry.

The demon smiled, silting …. [OKAY NO I WONT GO INTO FAR DETAIL WITH THAT! I DO NOT WANT TO CONDONE KILLING BABIES I MAY BE SICK BUT I WILL NOT GO INTO MORE DETAIL ABOUT THAT!]

Kou laid in his crib, breathless. The beast who just slaughtered the baby cut his own wrist, allowing his blood to drip on the child's forehead. After the demon chanted some sort of witch craft the baby opened his eyes. His beautiful cinnamon brown eyes were now crimson red ones.

After the demon eyes appeared in the infant's eyes he was swept away.

"FREEZE!" A knight yelled drawing his sword. The demon hissed and jumped out of the nearest window, kidnapping the demon prince.

At the age of 15 Kou was returned to a village that was somewhat close to home.

A woman walked down the path with fruits piled up in her baskets. She suddenly came to a stop, making eye contact with the young prince. The prince looked back at her not really knowing what to do. The maiden soon ran up to Kou, face covered in blush.

"I have never seen such a handsome young man before." Kou smiled and thanked her. The prince looked at her and smiled again, but this time his eyes filled with lust.

"I don't mean to trouble you. I am wandering traveler and I have no place to stay." The woman hinted at the teen's lie. The woman stumbled over her sentence before she offered a room to the boy. "Thank you; allow me to help you with that." Kou said picking up the dropped fruit and carrying the basket for the woman.

~At the whore I mean ladies house~

Kou watched the lady prep dinner for him and probably along for her husband. The prince got up and stood behind the maiden. The young woman felt warm heat come from the teen and turned around, looking dead at his face. "Your face is so perfect." The woman said once more, rubbing her hands on his face.

Kou got closer and whispered in a muffled tone in her ear. _"Is that the only reason you invited me to your home?"_

The woman blushed, he was so close to a point it was impossible to lie. "O— of course." Kou felt somewhat unpleased with the woman's answer. He kissed her neck softly causing her to jump. The prince pinned the woman's hands on the counter and continued to his her neck.

"Hm-." The woman moaned. Kou moved his face to the woman's mouth. The kiss was long and passionate before the teen ripped the woman's lips off. The woman tried to push Kou away as she leaked blood on her wooden floor. The prince didn't let go, he continued to take chops of the poor woman's face.

"Please stop!" The woman begged. Kou smiled before he dug his black nails into the woman's waist. "But I thought you said you wanted me." Kou teased as he tears the woman to shreds. Kou's kisses continued to get painful as he took chunks off the woman's neck and down fulfilling his hunger. After some time the woman stopped struggling and went pale faced, she died slowly as Kou consumed her. The prince's face that was once so beautiful was now covered in blood. A menacing smirk crossed the prince's face as he licked the blood off his nails.

_Whose next I wonder?_

**5 years later~**

An onyx haired male sat behind bars, playing in the dirt.

"Kisa Shouta." A loud guard yelled. The male lifted his head staring at loud man. "You have been given the option of serving as a peasant guard." Kisa rubbed his head. If he refused the title then he would have to serve the next 40 years in this hell hole, but if he took the position then there is a possibility that he could lose his life.

"Oi! DECIDE NOW!" The impatient guard yelled. "Okay okay." Kisa finally gave in. The onyx hair male was man handled by the guard and was taken to a room filled with many more prisoners that were offered the same position.

"All of you pathetic maggots are completely useless!" A knight with dark shiny armor yelled as he walked into the room with convicts. "19 years ago our prince Yukina Kou was kidnapped from hell scum! Troop 40B couldn't protect him do you know where?"

A guy with spark brown hair whispered.

"Probably because they were jerking each other off."

The man in black armor punched the prisoner dead in his face. "Troop 40b was unorganized, but I am your leader Takano Masamune! Obey me and do your job and you will probably survive.

~Fast forward~

P.O.V –Kisa

I leaned against the fence that surrounded our village for security; with my partner Hatori continuously check his gun. Ever sense that prince brat was kidnapped the security level was raised.

Okay I can do this! I told myself; today was the first day I got to work outside of the village, usually my jobs would consist of weapon controlling, weapon check and clean duty. I took a deep breath; fresh air smells so good I thought.

Out in the distance a man with rags covering his body started to approach the village. "Stop right there!" Hatori yelled. The ragged covered man stopped and smiled, he had something behind him. As the man got closer the item became visible, they were women. The old man smiled, his teeth were as yellow as gold with 3 teeth missing. Hatori glared at the woman looked over at me. "Kisa, take him to the palace."  
"But shouldn't w-."

"Just do it now." Hatori demanded. Without any more hesitations I open the gate door, leading the old man and the 6 women inside the Yukina village. As we walk through the kingdom I could feel the old man breathe down my neck. "You would make a perfect wife such beautiful features. That statement made me cringe.

Damn old man. Reaching the inner gate inside the village I was waved through by the guards and knights. The guards inside the village waved me into the palace. I had never been inside the palace before, the ground was gray stone lined with a nice blue carpet the walls consist of gray bricks with different banners hanging from them. My wandering eye soon spotted a tall man with sandy brown hair combed back, crimson eyes and a beautiful body. The gorgeous man threw a bag of coins to the old man. Each girl giggled, commenting on how beautiful the prince was. The old man bowed. "Thank you king Kou for you wonderful business." The man led the woman to a room that I probably assumed somewhere private maybe? I was brought back to reality when I realize the crimson man called me out. "Why are you still here?" He said in a harsh tone. I stuttered trying to find the right words until I simply just shut up, bowed and apologize. The prince the guard and gave a smirk.

"Rise up."" The king commanded.

I stood straight up and I looked him dead in the face. "Damn it, he is so beautiful." I thought. In one blink it felt like the man got closer. I bit my bottom lip, I can't let this happen. I told myself, that's how I got arrested the first time. I took a step back and gathered my thoughts. "If that is all you need my lord. I shall take my leave."

~End~

So I wanted to write this for the longest but I never thought a better way to say it. I will try to write more.


End file.
